inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Nishizono Shinsuke
Nishizono Shinsuke (西園信助) is one of the main supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a goalkeeper for Raimon. Appearance He is short and wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair. It also seems to resemble a rabbit's ears. He's the shortest of the team. He has maroon eyes. His outfit as a goalkeeper is the third kind, having black with yellow sleeves and a black short pants unlike the other goalkeeper uniforms in Raimon. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, school uniform and the Raimon jacket. Mixi Max When he is Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku, his hair becomes blue and longer and his hair fells over his headband. His headband becomes white and shorter with some lines in the headband. His eyes doesn't seems to change from colors. Personality He is always energetic and optimistic. He gets along with Tenma very well. He is very determined and likes soccer very much. Plot In Episode 1, it was revealed that he joined the Table tennis club when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also didn't recognize Tenma at all. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 4, he fought against Protocol Omega. He tried to block Alpha's shoot using Buttobi Jump but failed. Luckily, through him, Matchos was able to block it. In the end, Raimon won. In Episode 5, he along with the rest of Raimon's Soccer club are shocked to findout that soccer has been banned. When Haruna tells them that it was due to the Japan VS America friendly, he and Tenma happily talk about how great the match was only to find out that it wasn't so great of a match. Raimon switch places with the American team who are down by eight goals to nothing. He plays in defence against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 6, he replaces Sangoku Taichi as goalkeeper. He also releases his keshin to block Beta's Keshin Armed hissatsu shoot, however isn't able to stop it and Raimon lose 10 - 0. Near to the end of the episode he picks up Sangoku's discarded gloves. In Episode 7, he along with the remaining Raimon members train to use Keshin Armed however failed. He's seen still carrying Sangoku's gloves when Raimon are searching for a place to practise. When Raimon play a 5-a-side game against Team A5, he was unable to stop Einamu's hissatsu shoot, Shoot Command 06, with his own Majin The Hand. In Episode 8, he tried with Tenma to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed. The goal got saved by Shuu's Keshin. Later, Shinsuke and the others learnt about Keshin Armed by Shuu. Then Team A5 appeared again and Raimon had a soccer battle against them. At the end of the match, Raimon has won with 1-0 and Shinsuke was happy for Tenma, who was able to get Keshin Armed. Later, they returned to Raimon. In Episode 9, he with the others went to a soccer museum, 200 years in the future, to steal the Scriptures of the Champion. When they arrived by the abyss, they used teamwork and Shinsuke jumped on Tenma's shoulders but because of Shinsuke, they got out balance and they fell but Tenma said to Shinsuke to he must jump to reach the ladder. Shinsuke jumped and reached the ladder. Later, when the alarm went off due to Tenma let the book fell, they fought against the Security Robots and won with 1-0. In Episode 10, Shinsuke couldn't read the Scriptures of the Champion like the others. He, with the others, went to the time where Endou Daisuke still lived. In the hospital where Daisuke was, Shinsuke successfully made a child, who was crying before that, smile and laugh. Later, Protocol Omega 2.0 appeared and challenged Raimon for a match. In the match, Shinsuke was defender for Raimon. At the end of the first half, Protocol Omega 2.0 was in the lead with 2-0. In Episode 13, Shinsuke failed to stop two times Hinawa Bullet, a shoot of Shiroshika. Later, he used Keshin Armed and it was successful and Shinsuke stopped Hinawa Bullet. At the end, Raimon won with 10-2. In Episode 19, when they finally timetraveled to the past france era, Shinsuke commented that it was like they were in a 'video game', the only difference was that the era they were in is real. In Episode 20 and Episode 21, he along with Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 3.0. Gamma called his Keshin and shot with his mighty shoot and Shinsuke was unable to stop the shoot and Protocol Omega 3.0 was in lead in 1-0. At the end, Raimon won with 2-0 because in the second half, Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne and stole the ball from Gamma and passed to Tsurugi, who scored the first goalaimon and Shindou scored the second and winning goal for Raimon with Setsuna Boost. Shinsuke along with the others returned back to the present time At the start of Episode 22, he was seen training with various strikers to improve his keeping skills but he failed to block the shoots. He was then given some advice by Sangoku. He was later selected to be one of the 11 members to go to the Three Kingdoms Era. At the Three Kingdom's Era, Wonderbot attempted to Mixi Max him with Ryuu Gentoku but the attempt failed. In Episode 23 he wasn't sure of Ryuu playing as the goalkeeper and had to be restrained, though in the second half, he did play and learned more of Ryuu's determination. He was able to surpass his problems when Ryuu helped him. And in Episode 24, he successfully mixi maxed with Ryuu and stopped Zanak Abalonic. Hissatsu *'GK Taikoku Ouka' (Mixi Max form) *'GK Buttobi Punch' Keshin *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Keshin Armed *'KHA Goseishin Titanias + Nishizono Shinsuke' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' Trivia *His characteristics are like one of those rabbit's, because of his design, height, and ability to jump very high. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Earth Characters Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Defenders Category:New Inazuma Japan